Un vistazo al pasado
by AiliGuby
Summary: Después de seis años viviendo en el extranjero, Airy, regresa a su pueblo natal para reencontrarse con sus viejos amigos ¿Como reaccionará al ver que sus amigos ya no son como eran? ¿Podrá volver a unirlos? ¿Los odiará? ¿Encontrará el amor? -AU-Reescrito-
1. Chapter 1

_**Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su maravillosa creadora la gran ChinoMiko, y al equipo de Beemov.**_

 _ **Advertencia: La historia puede contener lenguaje vulgar.**_

 _ **Capítulo Uno:**_ _ **El reencuentro...**_

 _En una habitación llena de cajas, sin pintar ni decorar se podía oír el suave sonido de una caja musical proveniente de un teléfono celular._

 _ **-o-o-o-**_

 _Unos niños jugaban en un patio, cuatro para ser exactos._

 _Una niña rubia de ojos verdes jugaba animadamente con una pelirroja de ojos azules y pecas que no quería soltar un peluche de un conejo. Un pelinegro ojigris las miraba procurando que no se maten mientras hablaba con un rubio ojiambar._

 _El sonido de la campana que finalizaba el recreo y el llamado de su maestra los hizo regresar al salón._

-Niños, han ingresado a un nuevo compañero. Todavía no saben en que salón va a estar, pero si esta en este, hagámoslo sentir bienvenido- _Anunció su maestra con una sonrisa._

 _Al final del dia el nuevo alumno no había aparecido._

-¡Quiero ver al nuevo!- _Saltaba la pelirroja agitando sus coletas y moviendo las orejas de su peluche._

-Airy, deja de gritar, arruinas la paz- _Le dijo el pelinegro._

 _La niña solo le sacó la lengua_ -Eres un amargado, Castiel.

 _Antes de que Castiel pudiera contestarle un niño de pelo blanco y ojos bicolores pasó caminando._

-¡Oye!- _Llamó la rubia._

 _El pequeño volvió sobre sus pasos para detenerse frente a ellos._

-¿Si?- _Preguntó con voz tranquila._

-Hola, me llamo Amber, ¿Eres nuevo?

-Si, me llamo Lysandro.

-¡Yo soy Airy! Ellos son Castiel y Nathaniel- _Señaló respectivamente mientras seguía saltando._

-¿De que salón eres?- _Preguntó el rubio._

-Nosotros somos del salón mariposa- _Anunció Airy sonriendo._

-Aún no me han puesto en ningún salón, quieren que yo decida.

-Ve al salón mariposa para que podamos ser amigos.

 _Ninguno de ellos sabía que ese era el comienzo de una gran amistad._

 _ **-o-o-o-**_

-¡Airy, vas a llegar tarde!- _Ese grito resonó por toda la casa, haciendo que un bulto de mantas en la cama saltara de ella y se pusiera a vestirse._

-¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?- _Decía mientras buscaba sus cosas en las cajas._

-Tu despertador esta sonando hace mas de treinta minutos.

 _Instantáneamente la joven giró su cabeza hacía el sonido caja musical._

-Tienes razón...- _Admitió derrotada._

 _ **-Narra Airy-**_

 _¡Hola! Me llamo Airy, tengo dieciséis años y soy una chica normal. Voy a la secundaria y estoy en mi último año._

 _Estoy viviendo con mi tía. Por cosa del trabajo de mis padres viajamos desde que soy niña, pero este año surgió un problema y decidieron dejarme aquí con ella._

 _Esta es mi ciudad natal, Sweet Ville. Vivía aquí cuando era muy pequeña. Aún recuerdo esos hermosos días de mi infancia._

 _Iba a un jardín de niños muy bonito, recuerdo que tenía un gran espacio con árboles y flores. Luego me inscribieron en la primaria del mismo jardín de niños._

 _Tenía un par de amigos inseparables. O bueno... Eso creía yo._

 _Hasta... Ese día._

 _ **Seis años atrás...**_

-Hija, debemos mudarnos fuera de la ciudad- _Me dijo mi padre._

-Fuera del país para ser mas exactos.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero mamá, papá tengo amigos aquí! ¡No voy a dejarlos!

-Harás lo que nosotros digamos y punto. Fin de la conversación señorita.

-Bien.

 _Durante una semana estuve haciendo voto de silencio. Hasta que llegó el día de decirle a mis amigos que me iba._

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Eres una traidora! ¡"Juntas por siempre" ¿Recuerdas?!- _Lágrimas caían violentamente de sus ojos._

-Amber, no es algo que yo pueda decidir ¡No quiero dejarlos!

-¡No me importa lo que digas, no vuelvas nunca!- _Después de decir eso, lanza al suelo con todas sus fuerzas nuestro brazalete de mejores amigas y se va corriendo._

-Nath...- _Le miro suplicante. Solo niega y se va tras su hermana._

-Ni lo intentes, Airy- _Castiel se va con ellos._

 _Sentada en el suelo, sollozando lastimosamente. Siento una mano en mi hombro y me giro, es Lysandro._

 _Me estira la mano y yo la tomo para levantarme del suelo._

-Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto- _Me sonríe y me da el brazalete de Amber._

-Gracias Lys- _Le digo hipando._

 _ **Actualidad...**_

 _Aún me siento algo culpable al recordar el rostro de Amber lleno de lágrimas..._

 _No los quiero volver a ver nunca en la vida._

 _Me meto al baño para peinarme. He cambiado bastante en seis años. Mi corto pelo naranja ahora es largo y blanco en degradado al gris, con mechas de los vivos colores del arcoíris. Mi piel es algo mas pálida y las betas celestes de mis ojos ahora son mas notorias._

-¡Airy!- _Escucho el grito de Tía Agatha desde abajo._

-¡Ya voy!- _Le grito y me pongo a peinarme._

 _Decido hacerme una media cola con mis mechones arcoíris trenzados._

 _Me miro en el espejo grande de mi cuarto y verifico que todo este en su lugar._

 _Llevo unos jeans ajustados color beige y una blusa larga blanca con letras doradas que rezan "I look so good with your boyfriend" que me regaló una amiga. Unas botas hasta el tobillo de color amarillo con un poco de plataforma y un saco a juego._

 _Bajo corriendo las escaleras y agarro una tostada._

-¿Vas a ir con esa camiseta?

-Si, ¿Por qué no?

-No se, es algo... Algo.

 _Me despido de mi tía con un beso y me voy en dirección al instituto escuchando el tintineo de los dijes de mi brazalete favorito._

 _Llego frente a un gran portón de hierros. Por la apariencia de este lugar, me extraña que no haya uniforme._

 _Antes de entrar miro mi colgante de mariposa._

 _ **Ocho años atrás...**_

-¿Que es esto?- _Pregunta Nathaniel agitando una bolsita de regalo en color azul._

-Espero que nada que se rompa, porque si no, Nathaniel ya lo rompió- _Dice Castiel mientras intenta abrir en vano su bolsita roja._

-Como los rompan yo no los hago de nuevo.

-¡Al fin!- _Amber logra abrir su bolsita turquesa._

 _Para no ser tan cruel abro las bolsitas de todos._

-¡Que lindo!

-Gracias, los hice yo. Van a brillar cuando estemos cerca.

 _ **Actualidad...**_

 _Me decido a entrar, es el acto de apertura._

 _Lo único que escucho es el "BlaBlaBla" de la directora._

 _Veo como el dije de pluma de mi brazalete adquiere un leve brillo verde._

-Imposible- _Murmuro_ -Creía que había acabado...

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **¡Holasa!**_

 _ **¡Volvió! Yo daba este fic por muerto x'D**_

 _ **Pero esta mañana me desperté y dije...**_

 _ **-¡Quiero que vuelva!**_

 _ **Asi que aquí esta ^/^**_

 _ **Espero que les guste.**_

 _ **¡Besos!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su maravillosa creadora la gran ChinoMiko, y al equipo de Beemov.**_

 _ **Advertencia: La historia puede contener lenguaje vulgar. Universo Alternativo.**_

 _ **Capitulo 2:**_ _ **La verdad, me gusta hacer amigos.**_

 _ **-Narra Airy-**_

 _Lo único en lo que puedo concentrarme en este momento es en el brillo verde de mi dije._

 _Suelto un suspiro aliviado cuando el resplandor se apaga._

-Oye, mira que chica mas rara- _Oigo murmurar a una estudiante detrás mío._

 _Me giro sin pensarlo y la miro fijamente._

-Si tienes algún problema conmigo, guárdatelo- _La inspecciono de pies a cabeza y doy la mejor cara de asco que puedo fingir, aunque este aguantando la risa._

 _Es una rubia oxigenada y totalmente plástica, esta parada en medio de otras dos, una castaña y una asiática. Son como las típicas malas de las películas estadounidenses._

-Ahora pueden ir a sus salones, los delegados de su clase van a guiar a los nuevos- _Se escucha a la directora por los altavoces._

-Los de último año vengan conmigo, por favor- _Una chica de pelo castaño y ojos celestes estaba intentando armar una fila con todos los que entran en último año ¿Se cree que estamos en jardín de infantes o que?_

-Hola- _Escucho una voz a mi lado y me giro para ver a una pelirroja ojiverde_ -Soy Iris, ¿Eres nueva?

-Si, soy Airy.

-¿Ya te asignaron tu salón?

-Si, estoy en el 3B.

-Genial, estamos en la misma clase- _Exclama sonriendo_ -Deberías ir con Melody, es nuestra delegada y se va a ocupar de llevar a todos los alumnos a sus salones.

-Con que asi se llama- _Murmuro en un susurro casi inaudible._

-Si, tiene un nombre bastante bonito ¿No crees?- _Vaya, que chica mas positiva._

-En cualquier caso no me gusta hacer filas, no me gusta sentirme mas niña de lo que ya parezco, igual siempre termino última- _Iris ríe ante la comparación._

-Es cierto que eres bastante bajita.

-Di-disculpen- _Una chica de pelo violeta y ojos grises se acerca a Iris, esta vestida con un vestido gris con volados morados, ¿Que pasa con la violetita?_

-¿Que pasa Violeta?- _Válgame la redundancia._

-Me-melody quiere que la nueva... Vaya- _Okey... Nunca en mis dieciséis largos años he visto a alguien tan ¡Increíblemente tierno!_

-Oh, vamos Airy, te acompaño para que no te confundan con los de primero- _Sin previo aviso toma mi muñeca y me jala hasta la fila._

-Iris, tu no eres nueva- _La tal Melody reprime a Iris con el ceño levemente fruncido._

-Jajaja, ya lo se, solo estoy acompañando a Airy- _Melody señala hacia otro lado totalmente seria_ -Ya oí. Hasta luego Airy, si quieres podemos sentarnos juntas.

-Claro, me encantaría.

 _Y lego de oír eso se va con un grupo de chicas, entre ellas, la chica de pelo violeta._

-¿Es mi imaginación o lo que cuelga de tu mochila es el emblema de la Casa Targaryen de Game Of Thrones?- _Esa voz en mi oído me hace sobresaltarme y girarme bruscamente mientras me agarro el pecho. Es un chico de pelo azabache y ojos azules._

 _Wow, no sabía que en este instituto había chicos tan lindos._

-No seas tan bruto. Armin, la asustaste- _Un chico totalmente igual pero de pelo celeste y ojos rosados le da un golpe en la nuca._

-¡Auch! ¡Y luego el bruto soy yo!- _Se gira de nuevo para mirarme_ -Soy Armin, por cierto.

 _Que gran forma de presentarse, me da un infarto y luego como si nada._

-¿Ves? Ya la asustaste, ¿Por qué no puedes ser mas normal? Por tu culpa no tenemos amigos.

-N-no me asustaron, s-solo me sorprendieron...

-Uy si, eso se nota- _Ríe el de pelo celeste ¿Acaso hoy es el dia internacional de reírse de Airy o que?_ -¿Como te llamas? Yo soy Alexy.

-Me llamo Airy, ¿Son gemelos?

-Vaya, que observadora.

-¡Armin!

 _Comienzo a reír a carcajadas por su comportamiento, estos dos me agradan bastante. Ambos se giran a mirarme confundidos._

-¿Puedes responder mi pregunta?- _Armin pregunta curioso_ -¿Es el emblema de la Casa Targaryen de Game Of Thrones?

-Si, es mi casa favorita. Luego de los Starks, claro esta.

 _Noto un brillo de ilusión en los ojos de Armin_ -Al fin, alguien que habla mi idioma- _Finge llorar en el hombro de su hermano mientras este lo consuela._

-Ustedes dos me agradan.

-Ese grupito del fondo se me separa- _Ellos me agradan, pero ya odio a la delegaducha._

 _Un rubio oxigenado nos mira negando, ese también está en mi lista negra, no se como se llama pero ya me cae mal._

-Vamos a ir al salón 3A primero, síganme.

 _Todos los nuevos de último año seguimos a Melody. Vamos charlando con Alexy y Armin de cosas sin sentido hasta que llegamos al salón 3B._

 _El rubito agarra una lista y se pone a leer en voz alta._

-Armin LeBlanc, Alexy LeBlanc- _Ambos pasan al salón como si nada-_ Kentin Dauphin- _No se porque ese nombre me suena, un castaño pasa al salón_ -Airy Lafontaine- _Lee varias veces la lista y empalidece._

 _Cuando entro al salón lo miro de reojo._

 _Nos tienen parados frente a la clase, estoy mirando a todos y cada uno de mis compañeros. Oh no, esta la rubia hueca y su séquito de arpías en mi misma clase._

-Son todos- _El rubito entra al salón y le informa a la profesora. Dios, tiene pinta de ser el esbirro de los profesores._

-Pueden presentarse- _Nos mira la profesora._

 _Espera, ¿¡Qué!? ¡A mi nadie me dijo nada de una presentación! Okey Airy, no entres en pánico, puedes hacer un discurso rápido. No lo había mencionado pero mi padre es escritor._

 _Ingenio una pequeña presentación bastante decente, después de todo, lo llevo en la sangre._

-Señorita Airy.

 _Trago pesado, de repente todas las líneas que había creado desaparecen de mi mente. Airy, improvisa._

-Me llamo Airy Marian Lafontaine, por favor, díganme Airy. Cuando era niña vivía aquí, en Sweet Ville, pero nos tuvimos que mudar. Espero que podamos llevarnos bien. La verdad, me gusta hacer amigos.

 _Veo a un pelirrojo sentado al fondo que duerme plácidamente. Y a su lado un albino con pinta rara que intenta despertarlo en vano._

-Que gran presentación, pueden sentarse.

 _Como lo prometí, me voy a sentar con Iris, apenas me siento una albina que se sienta al frente se gira hacía nosotras._

-Rosalya DeMelihan, espero que seamos amigas. Esa fue una gran presentación.

 _Alexy y Armin se sientan detrás de nosotras._

-Vaya Airy, yo pensé que eras mas tímida- _Me dice Alexy._

-A mi nunca se me hubiera ocurrido eso- _Susurra Armin._

 _Pueden ovacionarme todo lo que quieran, pero ese maldito pelirrojo que duerme me saca de quicio. En este instituto voy a tener una laaaaarga lista negra._

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **¡Holasa!**_

 _ **Estoy inspirada con este fic, tal vez suba el próximo capitulo mas rápido.**_

 _ **Es que estoy malita y no voy a clase. Y no voy a ir en toda la semana ¡Yupi!**_

 _ **En fin, ¿Con quien quieren que hable primero?**_

 _ **Como ven, Airy ya los puso en su lista negra x'D**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**_

 _ **¡Besitos!**_

 _ **PD: Ojalá Lysandro no se nos muera ;-;**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su maravillosa creadora la gran ChinoMiko, y al equipo de Beemov.**_

 _ **Advertencia: La historia puede contener lenguaje vulgar. Universo Alternativo.**_

 _ **Capítulo 3:**_ _ **Encontrarte a pesar de no buscarte.**_

 _ **-Narra Airy-**_

 _He estado en muchos continentes. He estado en muchos países. He estado en muchas escuelas. He estado en muchas secciones. Pero NUNCA en toda mi vida he asistido a un instituto en el que tenga clase el primer día. ¡Que tortura! ¡Para colmo los lunes tenemos las materias mas pesadas ¿Historia, Matemática, Literatura, es una broma?!_

 _Termino de guardar mis libros en mi casillero, se ha hecho algo tarde. Alexy, Armin e Iris se fueron hace rato, yo preferí quedarme a explorar este lugar._

 _Me acabo de dar cuenta, ¡Dejaron tarea!. Voy caminando tranquilamente al salón y veo, al fondo de este, una libreta de bolsillo, seguramente se la dejó alguien, mañana se la daré._

 _Agarro mi carpeta que estaba debajo del pupitre y la guardo en mi bolso. Mejor no olvidarla._

 _Antes de salir veo la lista de alumnos que hay en el escritorio del profesor._

 _De una leída rápida, hay algunos nombres que me llaman la atención, los veo mas detenidamente y..._

 _"Ainsworth Lysandro"_

 _"Dauphin Kentin"_

 _"Evans Amber"_

 _"Evans Nathaniel"_

 _"Leunam Castiel"_

 _...Es imposible. ¡Ellos no pueden estar aquí! ¡No quiero verlos nunca mas en mi vida!_

 _Veo el leve brillo verde en mi brazalete... Lysandro._

 _M e quedo unos minutos en silencio, esperando. Es como si él estuviera en el mismo lugar que yo, ya que el destello no se apaga. ¡Quiero huir!_

 _Salgo corriendo mientras unas frías lágrimas caen de mis ojos, escucho unos pasos y un llamado detrás mío, pero no pienso parar ni regresar._

 _Sin conciencia de adonde me llevan mis pasos llego a un parque, el mismo que frecuentábamos cuando niños. Que tiempos aquellos, cuando no tenía problemas, cuando vivía sin preocupaciones, cuando no los odiaba._

 _Me siento en uno de los columpios, el que siempre elegía, bajo la cabeza para poder sollozar con el suave chillido de las viejas cadenas._

 _No puedo creerlo, no pueden ser ellos, ¡No quiero que sean ellos!_

 _ **-Narrador General-**_

 _ **-Flashback-**_

 _-¡Le toca a Airy!-Gritaba un entusiasta Castiel corriendo a esconderse, igual que los demás._

 _-...Y listos o no ¡Aquí voy!-Se giró rápidamente, provocando un leve movimiento en sus coletas-¿Donde están?-Preguntó a la nada comenzando a buscar._

 _Habían pasado horas._

 _-¿¡Donde están!?-Sollozaba a los gritos sentada en un columpio, con sus pequeñas manitos cubriendo sus ojos, ya era tarde, no había nadie, las madres de los demás niños que allí jugaban los habían llevado a su hogar._

 _Una pequeña mano limpió sus lágrimas y detuvo su triste llanto._

 _-No te puedo dejar aquí-Dijo Nathaniel ofreciéndole su mano._

 _-¡Me dejaron sola!-Gritó._

 _-Airy-Sacudió su mano, prácticamente ordenándole que la tome, lo cual hizo-Nunca más te dejaré sola otra vez._

 _-¿L-lo prometes?_

 _-Lo prometo._

 _\- G-gracias Na-thaniel-Agradeció hipando._

 _-Eres una llorona-Observó dándole un abrazo._

 _ **-Fin del flashback-**_

 _Los miles de recuerdos que había pasado ahí solo hicieron que la chica llorara más._

 _El chillido de las cadenas del columpio continúo la alertó de la presencia de alguien más._

 _Se giró a mirar para ver al mismo rubio odioso del instituto._

-Asi que... Volviste, Airy.

-¿¡Cómo me conoces!?-Gritó, alterada por el llanto.

 _El rubio soltó una risa_ -Sabía que vendrías aquí si estabas mal- _Acoto observando el cielo anaranjado._

-No te conozco- _Añadió fría e indiferente._

-¿No?- _Revolvió buscando algo en su bolsillo-_ Entonces comprueba quien soy- _Mostró un manojo de llaves, con varios llaveros, el mas llamativo de ellos, tenía la forma de un libro de metal, con un cristal azul en la portada en forma de una letra "N"_

 _El mismo dije de libro que estaba en el brazalete preferido de Airy comenzó a adquirir un brillo azul._

-Asi que si me reconociste- _Soltó una carcajada cargada de ironía_ -Lamento informarte, Natalia. Que yo no- _Tomó sus cosas y se levantó del columpio._

-¿Por qué eres asi?- _Preguntó el delegado._

-No se, soy un poco rencorosa y emmm- _Fingió pensarlo_ -¡Mis amigos eran unos traidores!

-¡Eramos unos niños!- _Se levantó para encararla._

-Ese no es mi problema- _Dicho esto, se fue dejando al rubio solo en medio de un parque infantil._

 _ **-Narra Airy-**_

 _Asi que... Nathaniel, el rebelde, ahora es delegado principal. Como cambian las cosas._

 _Apoyo la cabeza en el borde de la tina y cierro los ojos, necesito relajarme un rato. Solo dejar de pensar._

 _Me quedo un par de minutos respirando el vapor con un leve aroma a manzana y canela. El sonido de la música que puse se hace distante y me dejo llevar por el sueño._

 _ **Mientras en otro lugar...**_

 _ **-Narrador general-**_

 _La puerta se abrió lentamente y una mujer de tez oscura y cabello rizado ingresó a la habitación._

-Chicos, ¿Recuerdan a Agatha?

-¿La dentista de pelo rosado que vive en frente?- _Preguntó el peliazul pasando la página de su revista._

-Si, ella.

-Es muy rara, ¿Qué con ella?- _El pelinegro jugaba muy concentrado._

-Su sobrina se ha mudado con ella, según lo que me comentó, tiene mas o menos su edad.

-Aja... ¿Y?- _Preguntaron al unísono concentrados en lo suyo._

-Que Agatha es una mujer muy carismática y su sobrina no conoce a muchas personas- _Comentó recibiendo otro monosílabo como respuesta_ -¡Van a ser amables por una vez en su vida y se van a presentar a la chica como corresponde o los castigo sin internet y sin ir de compras de aquí hasta que entren a la universidad!

-¡Ya nos fuimos!- _Gritaron y salieron corriendo._

-Asi me gusta- _La mujer sonrió victoriosa._

-Toca tú- _El ojiazul le dio un pequeño codazo a su gemelo._

-¿Y si se molesta por venir a molestar tan tarde?

-Alex, hazlo por tus visitas semanales al centro comercial.

-Armin, hazlo por tus videojuegos y el internet.

-Ve tú.

-No, tú.

-Tú.

-Tú.

 _Hubieran seguido discutiendo si no hubiera sido por unos estruendos._

-¡Señorita ¿Que te he dicho de andar semidesnuda en la casa?!

-Que no estoy con mis padres y que mientras viva contigo debo obedecer tus reglas- _Respondió despreocupada_ -Y no estoy semidesnuda, solo que mis shorts son muy cortos.

-¿Ves? Esta ocupada, mejor vámonos Armin- _Al no recibir respuesta miró hacia donde se supone estaba su hermano_ -¿Armin?

-Shhhh- _Lo calló el pelinegro desde la ventana de la sala_ -Estoy intentando ver si la nueva vecina es guapa- _Añadió cayendo torpemente en los arbustos._

-¿A si? Sería una pena que alguien toque la puerta.

 _Armin lo miró inmediatamente_ -No serías capaz.

-Oh si, si lo soy- _Tocó la puerta lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo escucharan._

-Ya abro yo, tía.

-Oh no, vas a ir a tu habitación y te vas a poner algo decente. Yo abriré- _La mujer abrió la puerta para encontrarse a sus dos inocentes vecinos, uno de ellos riendo a carcajadas y el otro lleno de hojas y ramas, no hace falta decir cual es cual_ -Hola chicos, ¿Se les ofrece algo?

-Queríamos conocer a su lin- _Armin fue silenciado por un golpe en las costillas de parte de Alexy._

-Queríamos presentarnos adecuadamente a su sobrina.

-Oh, claro, pasen.

 _Ambos chicos ingresaron a la casa y cerraron la puerta tras de sí. La mujer los guió hasta una sala de estar muy bien ordenada._

-¿Les apetece un té con galletas? Están recién horneadas- _Ofreció amablemente._

 _Ambos chicos asintieron y observaron en silencio como la mujer se acercaba a las escaleras._

-Tiene todo tipo de consolas- _Observó Armin señalando el televisor._

-Cielo, tienes visitas- _Gritó la pelirrosa hacia el piso superior._

 _Se escucharon unos pasos pesados en el piso de arriba seguido de varios que bajaban la escalera apresurados._

-¡Si son esos traidores no quiero saber nada! ¡Pueden meterse su hipócrita amistad bien adentro del cu— _-se dió cuenta de la presencia de los gemelos-_

-¿Cu, qué, señorita?- _Preguntó Aghata encarando una ceja._

-¿Cuerpo? ¡Si! Cuerpo… ¿Que pensabas que iba a decir?

-¿A-A-Airy…?- _Preguntaron ambos gemelos al unisono._

\- Hola… chicos…

\- ¿Se conocen?- _Preguntó Aghata sorprendida._

-Somos compañeros en el instituto…- _Dijo Alexy._

\- Ya veo…

-Mejor vayamos a mi habitación- _La peliblanca tomó las muñecas de los chicos y los llevó a rastras a su habitación-_ ¿Como supieron donde vivo? ¿Me siguieron desde el instituto?- _Pensó lo que había pasado desde que salió huyendo del instituto_ -¿Que tanto escucharon y/o vieron?

-Tranquila, Airy, no te seguimos ni nada parecido, vivimos en frente…- _Alexy señaló a su casa por la ventana en la que se podía ver a su madre parada en la puerta vigilando que hayan ido a presentarse, ambos se estremecieron._

-Ya veo..- _Airy soltó un suspiro aliviado y se sentó en la cama-_ Entonces supongo que no se pueden ir…

-A menos que nos quieras muertos, no- _Dijo Armin inspeccionando la habitación._

-Bien, vayan abajo a comer algo con Tía Aghata, yo necesito desempacar y aún me queda hacer la tarea y… - _Dejó de hablar en cuanto vio el dije con forma de tiara adquirir un brillo turquesa y el dije del libro acompañarlo en el resplandor._

-¿Airy? ¿Que sucede?

-Nada- _Respondió Airy mirando por la ventana, efectivamente la princesa y el delegado se acercaban a su casa._

 _La cara de la chica adquirió un color blanco al cruzar miradas con el rubio, sin pensarlo cerró la cortina y la puerta de su cuarto._

-¿Les apetece ver una película _-Preguntó sonriéndoles a sus invitados._

-Claro- _Asintieron ambos._

 _La joven puso una película en su televisor a toda velocidad y se sentó con los chicos justo cuando se oyó el timbre sonar._

 _El silencio reinaba en la segunda planta, salvó por el sonido de la película de acción que Airy había puesto._

 _En cuanto se escucharon pasos acercarse a la habitación la chica apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del gemelo pelinegro que se encontraba sentado a su lado, el cual obtuvo un sonrojo brutal por la cercanía de la chica._

 _La puerta se abrió mostrando a los dos rubios que se quedaron de piedra al ver a su "ex-amiga" en esa confianza con el chico nuevo._

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Holasa mis criaturas!**_

 _ **Tanto tiempo, ¿No les parece?**_

 _ **Nuestra linda prota se encontró primero con Natalia Sillas Locas.**_

 _ **¿A quien quieren que se encuentre después?**_

 _ **Estuve desaparecida porque estoy con exámenes y estaba con un gran bloqueo artístico ;-;**_

 _ **Pero ya volví y creo que voy a subir más rápido, creo**_

 _ **Ahora ya estoy sin tiempo porque tengo gimnasia TT-TT**_

 _ **Les dejo esto para la próxima vez que pueda sentarme a escribir, pero ustedes son libres de brindar ideas o sugerencias**_

 _ **Y si alguna tiene Amino, las invitó a pasarse por mi perfil, ahí subo fanfics y algún que otro blog**_

 _ **Sin más que añadir, me despido con mil besitos ^3^**_

 _ **ChaChau~**_


End file.
